


Let's Settle This in the Ring

by SusanAlexander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/F, F/M, Fighting over Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanAlexander/pseuds/SusanAlexander
Summary: Just when you thought everything was going great dating Bucky, his ex Natasha challenges you to a fight.





	Let's Settle This in the Ring

You were getting changed after your workout at the Avengers facility - even though you work in the information technology section as a database administrator, you’re expected to work towards meeting minimum requirements; being able to run a certain distance, hit a target a certain amount of tries with rifle and pistol shots, and pass a basic self-defense course. This last one was the easiest - your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, had been training you in between missions, and you were getting better quickly. The hardest part was the running; you can walk for days, but your knees and feet start aching after a mile and a half.  
You were deep in thought about how you were going to spend your evening - Bucky was on leave after a mission mopping up a Hydra outpost somewhere, and you had your favorite dinner lined up. You were just imaging what you were going to do to Bucky after dinner when a shadow loomed over you. You turned and almost smacked straight into Black Widow.  
“Oh!” you gasped. “Uh, you startled me.” Natasha just glared at you, crossing her arms. “Ummmm…. Do you, uh, need something?” You didn’t know Natasha very well; you’d met at a few parties when you were Bucky’s plus one and occasionally passed in the halls, but that was about all. Natasha looked like she was ready to kill you.   
“You and Bucky, huh?”  
“Oh! Yeah. Um… yeah, me and uh, Bucky… ha ha….” Natasha was leaning forward into your personal space; you could smell the shampoo on her hair as your noses almost touched.  
“Look - “ Natasha jabbed her finger in your face - “I’m going to tell you once. Stay away from him.”  
“Or what?”  
“Or what? You really want to find out? Make it easy on yourself - stay away from him.” Natasha turned on her heel and left you stunned at your locker. 

When you got home Bucky was just starting dinner and the whole story came out in a nervous tumble. Your boyfriend didn’t seem terribly shocked; you knew he’d been married to Black Widow for a while, and he let spill that it hat ended badly, and he suspected that Natasha might be hurting after her thing with the Hulk had apparently come to a bad end.  
As to what to do next, Bucky promised he’d come up with something and asked you to just enjoy the night if she could, but you was so nervous she barely tasted dinner and ended up chewing your nails down to the nub.

The next three days passed in a nervous blur; on the third night Bucky came home and announced that he thought he’d found a solution, clutching a thick manilla folder in his hands.  
“Buck… did you assemble a whole profile on her?”  
“Yes. Ah… old habits.”   
“Uh, can you give me the short version?”  
“Okay. Well… back when I was growing up if two people had an issue they’d just go in an alley and slug it out. You can’t really do that with her; she’s been trained since she was a little kid to use every part of her body and every advantage she can get in a fight.”  
“So it’s hopeless?”  
“Not quite, doll. There’s a fighting technique where you turn an opponent’s strength against her, and I think that’s what we want to do.”  
“How?”  
“Well - “ Bucky scratched the back of his head with his metal arm - “it’s like this. She’s trained to win a fight any way possible, so what we need to do is force her into fighting a way she isn’t used to.”  
“Which is…?”  
“Boxing.”  
“Boxing?” You’ve never been in a boxing match; heck, you’ve barely seen any.  
“Boxing. See, with her fighting style, she might come at you and throw a punch to start, but that’s just a setup; she’ll try and throw you, or kick you, or stab you or shoot you or sweep your legs out or grapple with you, the punch is just an opening. If you can get her to agree to a fight where all she can do is punch, it will go against all of her instincts. And I’ll train you in boxing, so it’ll be second nature to you.”  
“Wow. I mean… do you really think I could win?”  
“I dunno.” Bucky hooked his arm around your hips. “She’ll be faster, but you’re about the same height, so you’ll have the same reach, and you’ll be able to take more punishment and hit harder. I’d say it’s about fifty-fifty.”  
“Really!” You dared to think she might be able to actually do it. You, beating up Black Widow! But… “What if I lose?”  
“If you lose, babe? Well, she might give you two shiners, but I don’t think she’d really hurt you.”  
“And then what?”  
“Huh?”  
“I mean… you wouldn’t… if she beats me, would you still want to…?”  
“What to what?” Bucky didn’t get it. Men!   
“If she wins, wouldn’t you belong to her?”  
“What!” Bucky laughed, then saw how worried you were and hugged you. “Babe, no way. I’m not a carnival prize she wins by laying you out in a boxing match. We’re together to the end. Right?”  
“Right,” you squeezed him. “So…. so we’re really doing this?”  
“If you want to.”  
“I…. I think I do.”  
“Great!” Bucky gave you a squeeze in return. “Your training starts at 6 AM tomorrow.”  
You searched his face for any hint that he was joking, but it looked like he was dead serious. 

So at 6 AM the next morning a sleepy, grumpy you started getting put through a crash course in boxing - jabs, hooks, straights, uppercuts, blocking, dodging, footwork, clinching. You worked the speedbag until your shoulders burned, you worked the heavy bag until your arms were numb, you jogged with Bucky until you couldn’t walk; your life shrank down to nothing but sleeping, working and training.   
The night before the fight Bucky presented you with your fighting gear: A royal purple sports bra, black gloves, and black boxing trunks edged with purple. The next day passed in a blur and before you knew it you was sitting on a low wooden stool in a full-size boxing ring at a private training facility, Black Widow glaring at you across the way. Bucky was massaging your shoulders and giving you last-minute fight tips, but you barely heard him due to your jangling nerves. Bucky leaned down and gave you a kiss on the cheek, making Natasha’s glare even angrier, which you hadn’t thought was possible. 

You meet Natasha in the center of the ring and can’t help but notice the difference in body types; Black Widow was built for blinding speed and flexibility while you’re pure power. Black Widow was wearing a red bikini top, very short black shorts with her hourglass logo in the lower right hand corner, and blood-red gloves. You went nose to nose with her, Black Widow pressing her smaller breasts against yours.  
“What do you say we make this really interesting?”   
“What do you mean?”   
Without a word Natasha reached behind your back and yanked your top up. You instinctively lifted your arms and your bra came over your head and off, leaving you topless.   
“Buck, would you do me too?” Natasha asked without taking her eyes off of you. Bucky sighed and went behind his ex, unhooking her top and easing it off her body, then went back to his post in your corner. Natasha presses her chest against yours and you press back. Bucky hit his metal arm against the ringpost, replicating the sound of a bell. Natasha backs off and brings her gloves up; you do as well and you start circling with her, your heart pounding as the fight starts. 

Black Widow struck first, darting in faster than you could follow; too slow, you saw Natasha’s jab coming over the top of your gloves. You try to raise your hands to block, but it was too late, and Black Widow landed the first punch, a nasty little jab aimed to lock her opponent up.  
Acting on the instinct Bucky had drilled into you, you kept her eyes locked on Natasha’s other glove, and you recognized a slower, heavier punch aimed at your stomach. You dropped your hands and Natasha grunted in surprise as the hit harmlessly slid off your gloves. Natasha was left out of position and you threw your own counter-punch, a long left-handed jab, but Black Widow ducked backwards out of range.   
“That’s it, babe!” Bucky yelled from the corner. “Wear her down!”   
The fighters closed again and Black Widow again struck first, this time darting forward with a right aimed at your boobs. They were big targets, and you had spent a fair amount of time training how to defend them; you put that knowledge to use now, bringing your elbows together in front of your chest, and Natasha’s hit smacked into your forearm instead. You threw your quickest left jab in return and Natasha barely had time to duck it; she popped back up quickly but you was already unleashing a followup right at her stomach, and this one landed. It didn’t have much power, but at least you knew you could hit your opponent.  
Your elation was short lived as Natasha sprang forward and clinched you. You wrapped your arms around her and both of you staggered around the ring for a second. You knew you had the strength advantage, but you hadn’t figured on your opponent breaking the rules as Natasha executed a textbook hip throw, dumping you on the mat, and you find yourself staring up at the ring lights.  
“Hey!” Bucky barked. “That’s cheating! No throws!”  
“Come stop me,” Black Widow sneered at her ex. She turned back to you, but you were already getting back to your feet. “You should have stayed down,” Natasha taunted.   
“You talk too much.” You lunged with a big overhand right, drawing Natasha’s gloves up to block; but it was a feint and your real attack was a swift left that smacked into Black Widow’s stomach. Natasha was in great shape with a strong tummy, and if she’d had time to flex your glove probably would have bounced off; but she didn’t, and it didn’t, and Natasha was brought up short just long enough for you to start raining blows on her. Natasha covered up, having to back away from her opponent, too buttoned-up with her gloves over her face and chest to think about counterattacking; she decided to weather the storm and let her stronger, heavier opponent punch herself out before making a move.  
You couldn’t land any hits on Natasha as long as she kept this up, but that wasn’t your goal anyway; you steered Black Widow backwards, corralling her into one of the empty corners, where you planned to work Natasha over. As Bucky had anticipated Black Widow’s training worked against her; not usually fighting in a wrestling ring, she was unaware of the danger she was in as you steered her right where you wanted her. Black Widow’s back hit the ringpost and it dawned on her too late that she’d made a mistake. She launched a desperate strike, leaping at you with her right hand aimed square at your face, but for all of her speed you had known she would try a move like this and your hands were in perfect position to take the hit. You struck back with a right to Natasha’s face, stunning her. You pushed Black Widow into the corner, your left forearm under Natasha’s chin, and started going to town with your right glove, breaking down Black Widow’s stomach with hit after hit on her bellybutton.   
It looked like Natasha might be finished right here, but just when you think she might be done your opponent landed a vicious illegal hit, slamming her knee up between your legs. You screamed in surprised pain, taking a step back and sinking to your knees, gloves covering your crotch. This was enough to bring Bucky out of the corner, pointing at Black Widow:  
“I saw that! No knees, and no hits below the belt!” He stood between you and your opponent as you tried to start getting up. Natasha rocked on her heels, seeing how hurt you are and wanting to press her advantage. “What’s the matter, can’t you beat her fair and square? You have to use dirty moves?”  
“I can beat her,” Natasha snarled.  
“No more illegal hits.. If I see you cheat one more time, I’m disqualifying you and taking (y/n) home. You got that?”  
“Fine. Now get out of the way.”   
Bucky ignored her and turned to you, making sure you could stand: “You want to keep going, babe? I think you prove your point if you want to call it a day.”  
“I can beat her,” you gasped. “I got this.”  
“Okay.” Bucky gave you a quick kiss and went back to his corner. You took a moment to think over your strategy: Natasha had come out of the corner, but she was still pretty close to it, and you could try to push her back in; but her low blow had taken some of the wind out of your sails, and you were already having a hard time keeping up with her opponent’s speed. Then again, Bucky was always telling you that you had to work on her killer instinct, and with this in mind you advanced on her opponent, trying to get Natasha to cover up again with big left and right hooks aimed at your opponent’s face.  
But Black Widow went low under your arms and launched a devastating low right, her glove slamming into the waistband of your shorts with tremendous power. You froze with a pained groan and Black Widow’s followup left smacked into your jaw. Your head was snapped around with the hit and you fell to your knees, facing away from your opponent. Natasha punched you in the back of the head and you went down on her chest. A gloating Black Widow put her bare foot on the back of your head and ground your face against the mat. With a cough you rolled over and started slowly getting to your feet. Natasha backed off, gloves on her hips, seeing if you still wanted to fight.   
You looked over her shoulder at Bucky and he gave you a thumbs up. You took a deep breath; you wasn’t going to lose in front of him. You put her gloves up and approached Black Widow, who rolled her eyes before taking up her boxer’s stance: “You still want some of this?” You nodded. Natasha slammed her gloves together and approached.   
You were still feeling a little woozy, but you caught a little break as Natasha was fighting cautiously, probing your guard with jabs, seeing if you could still defend yourself. Thinking you saw an opportunity you played up how dazed you still were, throwing sloppy jabs at your opponent and letting Natasha pepper your gloves and arms with punches. Black Widow thought she saw her opening and committed to a big belly punch, putting as much power as she could into the blow.  
You dropped your hands and Natasha hit your glove with an annoyed grunt. Your opponent was now open and you tagged Black Widow with a quick left jab, followed by a harder right hook to the jaw, your body building a combo that Bucky had drilled into you - left to Natasha’s chest (Black Widow stoically taking the hit to her bare breast), hook to the stomach, straight to the same location. Natasha braced, but your superior power knocked the wind out of the lighter fighter. Natasha had to lean against you to avoid falling down. Seeing your chance, you pushed Natasha away and lined up a knockout uppercut.   
Just before it landed Black Widow struck, slamming her left glove into your throat. You tried to scream, but only managed a high-pitched gasp as your opponent had injured your windpipe. You brought her gloves up to your neck, and Natasha went low, slamming a massive right into your tummy. Trying not to barf you bent over and Natasha slammed an elbow into your back, sending you down to the mat. Before your opponent could make another move Bucky burst out of the corner to check on you. Natasha tried to get in his way, but one shove from his metal arm sent her tumbling across the ring.  
Bucky rolled you onto your back, leaning down and peering at your neck looking for injuries. There were no marks there, although a bruise was starting to form on her tummy.   
“You all right, doll? How many fingers am I holding up?”   
“Fuh,” you coughed, still struggling to breathe. “Fuh finga.”   
“Here - “ Bucky helped you to her feet as you gasped. Natasha had returned from her tumble and told Bucky to “get the fuck out” of the ring: “Unless she gives up, she has to keep fighting.”  
Bucky looked at your flushed face; he didn’t really want you to keep going, but it was up to you after all, and you nodded that she wanted to keep going. Bucky shot a dirty look at his ex before going back to his corner.  
You was still reeling from Black Widow’s hit. You knew she had to keep Natasha wrong-footed; one more combo like the one you’d just eaten and you might not be able to get up again. Had to keep her fighting against her instincts……  
You put your gloves up and charged Natasha in a surprising whirlwind of flying gloves. Black Widow had expected to come in and finish you off at her leisure and barely got her gloves in position to block the first few punches. Natasha found that even with her speed she couldn’t cover everywhere at once; she had to cover her face, chest, and stomach, and that left at least one spot always open. You knew you couldn’t maintain this pace for long, but you gambled that it would be long enough as you hit Natasha with punch after punch wherever you can - here a jab to the jaw, there a hard hook to the belly, here a short uppercut under Black Widow’s left breast, sending it flying up in a shower of sweat; Natasha withered under the assault.   
But there’s more to your attack than just hurting your opponent; you steer her into one of the corners again, this time determined that Natasha won’t be coming out. Black Widow didn’t notice what was happening until it was too late, reeling under her heavier opponent’s assault; her back touched the ringpost and she didn’t even have room to try a desperation punch like last time, instead taking a huge right to the gut that bent her over with a gasp. You straightened her up with the finishing uppercut you’d been looking for earlier in the match, but Black Widow didn’t go down; there isn’t room. Instead she slumped against the ringpost, barely holding herself upright on the ropes. Natasha watched in dazed confusion as you turned around, presenting your back to your opponent; then you thrust her hips backwards, slamming your ass into Natasha’s unprepared stomach. Black Widow gasped at the impact of the blow, having to drape her arms over the top rope to stay standing; but this left her defenseless as you landed another buttslam to her weakening midsection, then a third, then a fourth, finished with a final one that hit Natasha so hard her arms came off the ropes, leaving her to sink to her knees. You moved your butt backwards again, this time angling it so you pushed Natasha’s head down, the back of Black Widow’s head coming to rest on the bottom turnbuckle. Natasha pushed uselessly on your hips with her gloves, but it was useless; You put all your weight into sitting on Black Widow’s face, and Natasha’s flailing weakened and then subsided, her hands falling helplessly to her sides as you knocked her out with her ass.  
You didn’t move until after you felt your opponent go limp, wary of any more tricks; you slowly lifted your butt off Natasha’s face. Black Widow looked strangely peaceful, her eyes closed as she lay in the corner, breathing softly.  
“I think you won, doll,” Bucky called quietly from the corner.   
“I won?” you said in wonder. “I won! I WON!” With that you dragged Natasha to the center of the ring, laying your defeated opponent out flat on her back, then motioning Bucky over with one glove. He came out of the corner as you straddled Natasha on all fours, your crotch hovering over Black Widow’s face.  
“Could you get my bottoms?” you purred as your boyfriend came up behind you. He slipped them off and you lowered her pussy to Natasha’s face, pressing it against her lips for just a second before moving your hips back up. “Buck… could you fuck me real hard?”  
“My pleasure,” he grunted, fully erect from the fight. He slid his pants down, entering you from behind with a moan from him and a gasp from you. He started fucking you, his balls rubbing over his ex’s face with each thrust. Bucky went deep, driving you wild with short, quick strokes.   
“Fuck!” you cried in ecstasy. “Just like that! Don’t stop - please don’t stop - oh - ohmygod -” you reached climax, your pussy squeezing Bucky’s cock as you screamed in pleasure; he kept going for a second before the feeling of you cumming on his dick was too much and he hit his own peak, grunting as he spurted deep in your pussy. The two of you finished, panting and sweating; Bucky pulled out, some of his cum mixed with your juices landing on Natasha’s face. He hefted you on his shoulders and carried you, laughing, to the showers, to get cleaned up before going home, leaving a broken Black Widow in the ring staring at the lights and wondering where she’d went wrong.


End file.
